Weirdos and Surprises
by Duke157
Summary: Muggle AU! Ginny is a waitress at a cafe owned by Severus Snape, along with her best friend Hermione Granger and their worst enemy Draco Malfoy. Everyday was the same, but will something change today? Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1182**

* * *

 **Challenge:** FF on F/F Challenge

 **Prompt:** Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 85\. (AU!) Muggle

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ginny said as she frantically tried to mop the steaming hot coffee that she spilt on the counter.

"It's alright Ginny, just mop it up before the Manager Snape comes out. I'll keep Malfoy at bay." Hermione shoved a cleaning cloth to the redhead's chest and then disappeared behind kitchen doors.

Hermione was her best friend from school. The two of them are currently working together at a café down the street from their house to rack up some pocket money. Unfortunately, it meant they had to work with the school bully, Draco Malfoy, and his clearly biased godfather, the manager and owner of the café, Severus Snape. Ginny and Hermione hated both of them, but the pay here was good, and they only worked for the summer, so they had to compromise. Lucky for them, Snape doesn't show his ugly face unless and until they do something wrong, which unfortunately she just has.

The café was empty enough at this time of the day that Ginny could afford to leave the counter unattended so she could clean up the mess. It was two in the afternoon and most people preferred to eat lunch at a restaurant. Including the lady at the counter, there were a total of four customers in the café at the moment. A couple seated by the window were animatedly chatting about something, occasionally sharing a kiss or a loving look at one another. The lady at the counter was clearly displeased over her spilt cup of coffee, irritated by the delay. And finally there was a weird girl sitting in the corner most seat, secluded from everyone else. She was wearing the most unusual of clothes, with tacky multi colored goggles, unusual panda shaped face paint, and mismatched shoes.

And this unusual girl was the cause of the spilt coffee in the first place. She had come in and ordered a strawberry croissant and a cup of hot chocolate. Then she requested Ginny to put them both in a mixer grinder.

But it wasn't the clothes or the odd choice of drink that distracted Ginny.

No, what captured Ginny's eye was the girl's tight ass. Just as Ginny was pouring the coffee into the cup, the girl bent down to pick up her fallen goggles. Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. In fact, she just wanted to drop everything in her hands, run over to the girl's ass and spank it.

Ginny gathered her thoughts quickly, mopped up the mess and handed a fresh cup to the now fuming customer. Ginny apologized profusely to the lady as she walked out with a scowl on her face.

With a sigh of relief, the redhead turned back to the coffee machine only to find the girl of her fantasies standing right by the counter, staring at her.

"C-Can I help you w-with something, ma'am?"

"Yes, I would like to kiss you."

"What!"

"Yeah. You look cute. I would like to kiss you."

"A-Are you sure t-that's what you want?" Ginny couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah… Well, I really wanted to ask you out to the Weekly Riverside Nargle Watching Contest, but the last time I asked someone that, she slapped me and called me a weirdo. So I'm asking you for a kiss."

"Haha… You're joking…" Ginny laughed nervously.

"No, I'm being serious, she actually said that. Why would she slap me for asking her out? It's weird."

"Y-You're being serious…" Ginny's brain went into overdrive. What was she supposed to do? Kiss her? Push her away?

Before she could decide, the other girl grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss across the counter of the café, terminating all thought process going through the redhead's brain at that moment. Instinctively, her right hand reached across to the girl's shoulder, while her left was firmly planted on the counter for leverage.

The kiss lasted for few minutes ending when Ginny couldn't breathe any further and pushed the blonde away.

"Oh, sorry. I did it again. I forget that I can hold my breath for much longer than most people. Anyways, I liked that kiss. Your lips taste very unique, like someone mixed Pineapple with Chocolate Chip Cookies. I like it. Here's my card. Call me. I can get us VIP passes to the Nargle Watching. Most people don't believe they exist. It's sad, they're such gentle creatures. I'm sure you'll love them." The girl leaned in, placed another kiss on Ginny's cheek and then walked out of the door.

Ginny took a moment to sort out her thoughts before she gingerly picked up the card. The card was completely hand drawn, with a picture of a girl with blonde hair to the left of the text and a hare drawn on the right. In between the drawings, there was her name and profession.

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Editor-in-Chief_

 _The Quibbler Magazine_

Ginny flipped it over to find a phone number scrawled in messy red ink. She couldn't believe what had just transpired in front of her. Ginny scoured her surroundings, to see if anyone had noticed her. But she didn't find anyone else in the café except the couple, who were so engrossed in each other, Ginny didn't think they'd notice if a bomb went off right outside. Regardless, Ginny knew she needed to talk to someone, so she pushed open the kitchen door to try and find her best friend.

Ginny did find her, but not in the way she expected to. Hermione was currently engaged in a lip lock with one Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's hands were roaming inside her shirt, while she used hers to pull him closer to herself.

"Mmm… Oh Draco, that feels so good…"

"HERMIONE!"

"Oh Fuck… Draco get off me… Ginny…" Hermione pushed Malfoy off of her and frantically tried to straighten her clothes.

"Hermione, I cannot believe _THIS_ is what you meant when you said you'll keep him at bay."

"Ginny… I…"

"NO! You know what. I'm leaving. Today is just too much for me. I'm going home." Ginny took off her apron and threw it to the ground.

"Ginny… Ginny, please…" Hermione pleaded.

"Find me when you get home. Then we'll talk. Right now, I seem to interrupting something."

"Damn right you are." Draco piped up.

"Shut up, Draco." "Fuck off, Malfoy." The girls retorted simultaneously.

"I have a lot to ask and even more to tell. And I know I'm probably overreacting about Malfoy. If _YOU_ are okay with him, then he must have some redeeming quality. But right now, it's too much for to process. I'll be asleep in my room, wake me up for dinner." With that, Ginny walked out of the kitchen, heading for home.

"Thought she'd never leave."

Hermione punched Draco's right shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Damn you abusive woman. You're always insulting or harming me. I wonder why I put up with you." Draco rubbed his shoulder.

"Do you want me to remind you again?"

"Yes, please." Draco responded eagerly.

* * *

 **This little plot bunny just popped into my head and I decided to give it a go. I will update stories like Roommate Romance and some others soon enough. I'm getting through one story at a time. I also have stories that I post elsewhere which I can't publish on Fanfiction.**

 **I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think in a review.**

 **Also, I wanted to try third person after a while. The last time I wrote in third person was for that Game of Thrones story.**

 **Please let me know if you want a sequel. I may have some ideas, but I'm also tempted to leave this little jewel as it is.**


End file.
